


Scarves and Snow

by haru_the_h2hoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gakuen Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, slightly ooc prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_the_h2hoe/pseuds/haru_the_h2hoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some minor, one-sided PruAus and PruHun. Set in the Gakuen Hetalia Universe. <br/>Gilbert reminisces about the past, alone in his shared room on Valentine's Day. He remembers today last year he spent the day with Ivan and reflects on when they were dating. <br/>Set (mainly) before my PruAus fanfic, but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves and Snow

It was around midday, Gil, unlike his usual awesome self, still hadn't left his dorm room. Not because he had a totally unawesome hangover from a party or something, because there wasn't any parties, just Roddy's super lame orchestral concerts, with no booze but truffles with caramelised rum centres - you can't get drunk on those, Gil tried that. Birdie did scold him for eating the chocolates in 'such an undisciplined manner' and prattled about etiquette or some prissy shit like that. 

Nah, Gil was going to enjoy a whole day with his awesome self today, because it was another totally rad Saturday with no uncool classes or even any club activities (which he did admittedly miss!), so he didn't have to leave his room to go to the school's campus or have his Swiss roommate threaten to shoot him with the hella cool rifle he got from hell knows where. Not that he didn't have other social commitments to attend, of course he did, he's the cool and popular Gilbert, for fuck's sake! Hell, his schedule was totally booked with band practice and some gigs in the afternoon, but he cancelled those today, Franny's 'oui, oui' somehow sounded sympathetic. Sometimes that bastard knew a little too much without Gil telling him anything, it was slightly annoying at times, but hey, at least he didn't ask ten thousand questions like Toni.

Arthur was covering the guitar parts for the gig, much to Francis' pleasure, the Frenchman's grin was practically audible when he announced this over the phone and Gil wished him luck on his romance conquest. And thankfully Switzy had took some time away from the half-awesome room they shared to hang out with his cute as a button little sister, Lili. Normally he'd be bummed about the Zwingli siblings ditching him and decide to tag along or go spread his awesomeness elsewhere, but even someone as cool as Gilbert needed his day off and today was a good of a day as any to spend in solitude.

Gil never really paid much attention to his thoughts, they kind of just rambled on and on - a bit like his little brother - and reminded him of unawesome things that he had pushed back to the very back his mind for a good reason. But today was a day for thoughts for Gilbert, it might be the day of love everywhere else in the world, but he didn't have that - not yet anyway.

But thoughts of love were all that was on his mind, he couldn't help but reminisce about his past lover affairs. Not that he had _that_ many, he did grow up avoiding love like the plague in his first two years of middle school. He couldn't really explain why, maybe it was because he thought love was Franny's thing, that's why it always seemed so uncool and not for him. Maybe it was because of his totally lame crush on Liz after she suddenly became pretty and feminine, then chose to ignore him for Roddy - not that he cares now, they never worked out in the end. Well, even the awesome him would feel a little discouraged after that and embrace the single lifestyle with around the clock parties and video game records that even Kiku and Alfred couldn't beat!

But there was that one time he reconsidered and decided the cosy with someone. To say the least, it obviously didn't last or even end well for that matter; he was scarcely friends with his ex now, probably for the benefit of both of them to keep their distance. Not that they actually did in the end, with a lot more hostile remarks exchanged every time they passed each other in the corridor or got placed together in class - though Ivan has been getting more scary nowadays, sissies like Roddy are really more to his taste.

Though for some reason today, he didn't want to fight with Ivan, instead he preferred to just stay in his room and remember the happy times when they didn't fight and Gil would call him Vanya instead of Ivan.

* * *

The taller of the two wrapped his scarf around Gilbert, it was a cold - but probably not _Russian_ cold - winter's morning in the midst of the February of their first year at high school.

It wasn't completely all his fault he forget his winter clothes, Vanya had kept him up all _verdammte_ night! Gil was in a panic in the morning to return to his room from Ivan's and get dressed for the school day before his Swiss roommate poked him with the tip of his rifle and ordered him around like he owned the fucking place. In fact, it was the Russian's fault for him feeling so disorganised, unlike his usual awesome self, and for his arse hurting like he stuck a pipe up it -well, maybe that wasn't quite what happened, but Gil didn't want to think if it anymore or he'd turn as red as Toni's tomatoes.

Of course, Gil didn't actually tell Vanya that, when they met up outside in the school's courtyard at recess. The Russian tutted at the minimal layers he wore, even going as far as shaking his head in mock disapproval, before he unravelled some of his scarf and wrapped that end around the neck of Prussian. Gilbert soon found he couldn't move too far from Ivan with the Russian's scarf wrapped around them, so he opted to stay close to Vanya and the warmth of his body heat.

"You know Gilbert, you are indeed a very silly snow rabbit," Ivan scolded the Prussian, giggling as he did so. "Didn't you know it would snow today?"

Gil smirked slightly at the cute pet name, then snarkily replied with, "Huh, why would the awesome me check something so uncool like the weather. I can take whatever nature throws at me, I'm not a sissy!" Despite his words, he still refused to leave the warmth of Ivan and his scarf, but that was because he loved being near the Russian, not because he was trying to escape from the winter's chills.

"Oh, Gil, I don't need a stupid news report to tell me when the snow will come, I'm Russia, I know everything there is to know about snow!" Vanya laughed, playfully tugging on Gilbert's frost-bitten cheeks.

"Of course you do!" Gil exclaimed after the Russian had let go of his cheeks, "That would make a lot of sense, cos I'm Prussia and I know everything there is to know about awesome!"

"Indeed you do! ...Ah wait," Vanya's gaze was directed upward to the cloudy, pale sky. He then held onto Gil's hand and started to walk at a leisurely pace, "It's going to snow anytime now, we should head inside."

The Prussian stumbled a little as Ivan's long legs made their way to the entrance back to the school building, but returned to his feet soon before he could do something so unawesome like fall over. "Hey, do we really need to go inside - won't it be more awesome to stay outside and watch the snowflakes?"

Ivan stopped at his tracks, and made a face like his was just mulling over what the Gilbert had just said. But that face disappeared a second after, the Russian was quick to decide his verdict. "No, I don't want you catching a cold. Besides, it's near enough the end of morning's recess as it is," he briefly checked his wristwatch to confirm it, "The snow would have settled by the time it was lunch anyway, we could always play then, da?"

"Huh, how unawesome. I don't catch totally lame colds easily!" the Prussian huffed, "Why can't we just skip-"

"Now, _my rabbit_ , what have I told you about _skipping classes_?" Ivan's expression grew darker, somehow it seemed to dampen, if not completely destroy the whole atmosphere. "I do wonder where darling keeps picking up these bad habits from? Maybe those two silly friends of yours - what a shame I must teach them a lesson, I'm quite fond of their stupid faces myself." The aura around the Russian only grew heavier and heavier until it almost seemed to crush the Prussian under the pressure, but Gil knew that wasn't all that was left to come.

Before Ivan could do as much as utter the first _kol_ , Gilbert interrupted him with, "Alright! I'll go back to class now - happy?" He meant to sound like his usual awesome self, but there was  a slight tremble in his voice. Hell, what if Ivan got angry because he interrupted him? Not that he was scared of the Russian - well, not normally - as if the awesome him could ever be scared, and of his own boyfriend of all people!

But to his relief, Vanya was quick to calm down to his normal sweet and childish state. He ushered the shorter of two into the school building as he lectured him about discipline."Da, that's much better. You should show your elders more respect. For example, turning up to lessons."

"Hey, I still find it strange what a model student you are," Gilbert said as he stepped inside, not added a snicker to a comment that would have otherwise been snide, if for his tone of voice, "it's pretty adorable, you know?"

He closed the door, and sure as Ivan said it would, snowflakes began to gently fall as he looked out of the door's window, swaying a little in the winter's breeze as they tumbled down from the heavens. Gil's gaze was transfixed to specks of white that danced in the chilly morning air, only to land on the paved courtyard ground, some even clinging to the leaves and branches of nearby trees. He didn't normally feel so at awe by something like snow, but maybe this time was different, somehow it was beautiful in a way snow never was before.

"It's pretty, da?" the lilt of Vanya's voice brought him out of the trance he was in. "I'm glad it's snowing today - ah, but you probably don't know what day it is." The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the other, his breath was warm against Gilbert's frozen ears as the Russian sighed. "My snow rabbit is so uninformed."

"You don't need to be informed to be awesome," was what the Prussian snickered, as his leaned back to place a kiss on Ivan's left cheek. He decided to keep a cool composure as he racked his mind for what the date could possibly be or why it would be of any important to the Russian. Luckily, he knew for a fact that it was way past Vanya's birthday, so hopefully whatever day it was, it wasn't _that_ important. Hopefully he could relax a little with that in mind.

Ivan simply chuckled and softly stroke his surprisingly warm fingertips along Gil's jaw line, "You honestly had no idea, do you? Oh my, whatever will I do with you." The fingers skidded across the chapped bottom lip of the Prussian, who still had no _fucking_ clue what the other was on about.

"If it's really that important, why don't you just go ahead and tell me ?" Gilbert didn't mean for that to sound so unawesomely spiteful, but he was never someone who could control themselves easily. Vanya almost never teased, why was he starting now?

"My precious snow rabbit, were you really so unaware that today was St. Valentine's day? I thought you would have realised by now, didn't you even notice the build up?" Ivan tutted his boyfriend once again and watched in bemusement as the cheeks of the usually pale Gilbert come to live with a _verdammte embarrassing_ blush that matched the colour of his eyes.

Gil went speechless with defeat , as he slumped onto the Russian's chest and pounded fists and unfinished sentences against Ivan's coat. Ivan had to pull his red-faced boyfriend off himself reluctantly as the Prussian would probably not budge from this position for the rest of the day, which Gil admittedly wasn't planning to either. Eventually, when the other wasn't clinging onto him as a way of masking his embarrassment, Ivan began unwrapping his scarf from Gilbert's neck.

"Oh, my silly snow rabbit," he whispered, kissing the crown of Gilbert's head as the last of scarf left his neck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here. hope i didn't fuck up the layout or something.  
> I'll probably post the pruaus fic I mentioned in the summary later, but it's on hiatus so maybe not.  
> this fic was requested my @officialivanbraginsky on instagram, who also thought of the title for me.


End file.
